


Silly ideas

by Nami



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: What does count as "bad opinion" in Lucis?





	Silly ideas

**Author's Note:**

> I read a prompt on kink meme about how to love a person with “bad opinions” and while this fic isn’t a fill for said prompt, it gave me an idea to write it. I thought to myself “what would be a controversial opinion in Lucis?” and because I love to play the devil’s advocate I wrote this :D
> 
> Don’t take this too seriously. 
> 
> Betaed by catlady1986 @ tumblr

"Awful rubbish,” Gladio muttered under his breath.

Curious, Prompto raised his head from above the camera to look at his companion. Gladio was sitting a bit further from the fire than Ignis and Prompto, closer to the tent (not surprising since Noct had already gone to sleep), reading a colourful pamphlet.

“It is, isn’t it?” Ignis leaned to Prompto to give him a can of beer and then threw another one to Gladio, who caught it without looking.

_Show-off._

Prompto tried to read what was written in the pamphlet, but he was sitting too far away from Gladio. Not too keen on leaving the close proximity of the fire either since it was getting colder and colder, he asked:

“What is it?”

“Do you remember the crowd in Lestallum today?” Seeing how Prompto nodded, Ignis pointed at the pamphlet. “They were from a political organisation which supports democracy and they were giving bystanders these pamphlets.”

Prompto giggled into his beer.

“Democracy? Seriously?” He couldn’t help but laugh at the idea. “That’s stupid.”

“Oh?” Ignis was looking at Prompto right now with the kind of expression he had used to make only during court sessions. “And why is that?”

Prompto’s jaw hit the ground. Had Ignis just...?! But before he could say anything, Gladio chuckled and tapped the ground three times as if they _were_  in a court session and he wanted a turn to talk.

“Because in democracy everyone can acquire a position of power. The worst scum can win only because they promised people enough, Lord Scientia.” Prompto looked at his can of beer. It was only his second. Surely, he wasn’t that drunk to imagine Gladio looking at Ignis as if they were opponents in the conference room at the Citadel. “Do you want to be ruled by groups of people who barely know anything about politics or by someone who was taught about it since he was a child?”

“But what about abuse of power? It’s easier for a single ruler to become too power-hungry like the Emperor Iedolas.” Ignis’s smile was downright mocking.

Gladio raised his left eyebrow, disbelief clear in his voice.

“Do I have to remind you how the region of Duscae had a democratic government for a few years?” Prompto remembered that. He had learnt about it at school; it had happened over three centuries ago, where Lucis was at war with one of northern countries and Duscae rebelled. “As soon as they were back under Lucis’s rule”  _After thirty four years_ , provided Prompto’s brain, “it was discovered that their officials were involved in human trafficking. People voted for corrupted politicians without even knowing it. Both systems can become corrupt, that’s not an argument.”

“Fair point, Lord Amicitia, but what about people’s rights to have a country which cares about their problems? One ruler is too little to care about all people.”

Prompto was observing both his friends with attention. They might be using their official titles and were behaving as if the other was their mortal enemy, but they also looked to be having fun. Weird.

“Not if they are raised right, knowing they have to take care of all of their people. Also, _you_ forget, Lord Scientia, that there are councils in every region of the country where people are free to talk about their troubles which are later brought to the king. And –” Gladio raised his hand when Ignis tried to start talking again. “it’s important to acknowledge that politicians in a democratic government might not be able to focus on everyone if, for example, more politicians from the cities will get more votes than politicians from rural areas. In a monarchy, all regions have the same priority.”

“Now, you’re making claims without evidence, Lord Amicitia. It’s true that some regions might be underrepresented, but at the same time every good politician knows that every part of a country is equally important. Focus on cities won’t be too good if it results in people starving. Plus, I don’t remember any democratic government sacrificing their cities.”

The silence after Ignis’s last words strangled Prompto more than Lestallum’s heat. He knew Ignis had referred to the fall of Insomnia and judging by the calculating look in Gladio’s eyes he was aware of it too.

“I dare to say no democratic government had to ever choose between a whole world and a one city,” he finally said. “War has its own rules and unless you’re morally bankrupt, you should always try to save as many people as you can.”

Ignis hummed, cocking his head right while Gladio’s back was unnaturally straight – they looked ready to fight and suddenly Prompto wished he had never asked about the pamphlet.

“Um, guys?” Prompto waved his hands to get the attention of his friends. They turned to him and Prompto gulped. Being in the centre of those two’s intense stares was far, far worse than when two Red Giants were looking down at him.

“Doesn’t your talk count as treason?” Prompto pointed at the tent with his chin, somehow feeling awkward for listening to that kind of a talk with someone representing one of the types of government so close to him – especially if that person was his best friend.

The tension was gone in a blink of an eye when both Ignis and Gladio laughed.

“Prompto, you can talk about an idea without supporting it.” Ignis stood up and brushed his trousers, as if completely forgetting how just a mere moment ago he and Gladio were on the edge of getting into a fight. “Me and Gladio used to argue like that about the silliest of things before. More beer?”

Prompto nodded slowly, almost getting dizzy from how quickly Gladio and Iggy could go back to their usual selves.

“Chill out, kid, we were only joking. Iggy would rather eat his own hands than support democracy.” Gladio raised his beer as if to toast Prompto’s.

“Not without a reason.” Ignis huffed. “Those power-hungry barbarians in the demonstration didn’t even write  _anything_  about making limits of how many times one would run for an office. And,” he added, with such venom in his voice that it made Prompto’s hair stand on his nape, “their projects for officials’ uniforms were  _ugly_.”

**Author's Note:**

>  _It is the mark of an educated mind to be able to entertain a thought without accepting it_ \- Aristotle
> 
> Find me on tumblr: [firebfire](https://firebyfire.tumblr.com)


End file.
